


Darkness

by HariSlate



Category: Doctor Who, Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HariSlate/pseuds/HariSlate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short comparison between Skulduggery and the Doctor. No particular Doctor, but this was only considered during number eleven, but that's just me. Death Bringer may help, but it is certainly not essential. I apologise if my opinion of the Doctor upsets you, but I am entitled to it, and if you do not like Dark!Doctor, then don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

They are both the same. Both old men, both driven by Anger, Hate and Loathing, such cruel mistresses as they are. Both prone to lead the good into a position they don’t need to be in.

They corrupt people. They take them out of the place where they are safe, and place them in a situation which does them no good, and only changes them as they could not wish to be changed.

They are worshipped. There is a Vanity in their need to be followed, to be treated like a God, a need to have their past acts repaid.

A black space lies in both their pasts, a history with no need to be revived. But it will haunt them, it does haunt them. It gives them no wish to go on. It gives them a wish for Peace, and hence they spend their half lives wishing for such an unattainable thing. They attempt to repay their mistakes, and only bring them back, as every moment reminds them of what has been done.

They will be found out, and see how they have affected people in strange ways. They see how they have brought around the end of the world, and walk through the fire as if only rain.

They see how each death is put behind them, in a box of haunts that will come back in their Darkest hour, and will show the infected their God’s true past.

These infected may cease to worship, but nothing will bring them back from their own Darkness, nothing will empty their own box of haunts, and nothing will cease its’ fill.  
For the corrupted will explore their Darkness once, then lock it away, and wish it to go. They will travel through their life one way, their path set by another, and they will see this world through a veil of Darkness, and this Darkness will engulf them.


End file.
